Pressure
by AlfieFire
Summary: Malfoy doesn't want to kill Dumbledore. Harry shows him kindness and tries to persuade him not to. What happens when he cracks?


Harry walked down the corridor at a fast pace with the map out since it was well after curfew time. The last thing he wanted was to be caught by a teacher, especially Snape, because he seemed to be lurking more than usual lately. Harry rounded the corner and saw what he truly wanted to see right now; a flash of the light blonde hair that lurked in his thoughts.

Harry followed the flash around the castle, finally chasing it as it ran into the boy's lavatory, with sobs coming from it in heaves. Ever since he defended Malfoy even though he was very disgusted, he couldn't help but feel an attachment whenever the boy was sad. Maybe it was his mother's genes? It was strong enough to come talk to him now, so maybe it was.

"Malfoy?" His voice was barely over a whisper, he really could not stand getting caught tonight of all nights. He looked around the corner, and saw his subject at the sink, washing his face vigorously.

"Hey..."

"What do you want, Potter?" Malfoy spun around from the sink, his eyes red from the deep sadness that penetrated him.

"Don't act that way with me! I'm just trying to help for once."

Malfoy's face scrunched with anger as the water dripped onto his white shirt. "What help? You can't help me. Nobody can help me. You can't understand what's going on with me! Everything he's saying... You could never understand Potter!"

Harry's face replied with a look of sympathy. "All I want to do is help! You know I can do it, and dammit Malfoy, I'll be damned if I don't."

Malfoy's face crumpled some, and he walked to the other side of the room. "Why though? He wants me to...," Malfoy broke off for a shudder, "do something I can't, but if I don't, he'll kill me! I'm too weak to do it! They're all watching me, making sure I do my job, laughing at my pain... And they know it. They know I can't! They whisper bad things in my ear, you can't understand how that feels, there's no way you do."

Harry strode forward a few feet to try and consol the boy who so desperately wanted a different life.

"Malfoy... I can't help you unless you tell me what he wants you to do."

Malfoy's voice started cracking again as the thoughts came back to him, rushing around in his head. He wouldn't admit it to anybody, not even Snape, who had promised to watch over him, that he couldn't stand the thought of doing this job. All the times he's caused trouble, Dumbledore always had this sort of grandfatherly feel around him, it reminded him of the family he never had. Never would have.

"He... He wants me to... to kill Dumbledore."

Harry's eyes widened in shock as he heard this news. He couldn't help but tremble in anger on what Malfoy was supposed to do, had to do if he wanted to live. He was forced into this life, born into it as he said, and to have to do something that was so against his feelings... It was inhuman.

Harry looked down at the ground, avoiding staring at Malfoy's back so it wouldn't make everything worse. "But, you don't want to, right?"

Malfoy spun around again. "I think you know the answer to that," he replied with acid in his voice. Harry couldn't help but cringe at the tone, but Malfoy was pretty justified right now. "I don't think I can though... I don't want to die..."

Harry took a few steps closer to the now sobbing blonde. "There's a group I know of, a bunch of wizards, they can help you, Malfoy. They'll help you if you come to our side. You'll live to see next year, we'll make sure of it." Harry stepped closer gradually. "You can have little Malfoys running around, and a beautiful wife!"

Malfoy chuckled a small laugh as a smile broke out onto his face as he was looking down at what Potter had said. The thought of little children, all looking like him, running out in the grass and playing with their toy wands reminded him of what happiness looked like. "I guess you're right, Potter, I do want to live to see that day."

Harry was standing in front of Malfoy from moving up slowly, and looked at what a mess he was from this. His hair was slightly ruffled, his body was slouched as if he'd barely slept, his clothes were wet from all the crying he had done, not to mention his hidden face. He looked as if he had just gotten divorced and he had drunk himself to sleep, only to wake in fits of self-pity.

Harry smiled, and slid his arms through Malfoy's and put his hands on his shoulders, pulling him close. He knew that Malfoy needed this, and well, maybe he needed it too. His life hasn't been all flowery either, and to see someone else in such suffering... It just bothered him.

"Wha-What are you doing?" Malfoy tried pulling back, but Harry held his body in place.

"Hey... Have you ever wondered what we are?"

Malfoy wasn't too sure about how this conversation was going. "In what kind of way?"

"Like in the relationship way."

Malfoy definitly didn't like at how this conversation was going. Their relationship always confused him, it was just weird. He didn't think of Harry as an enemy, because Harry would hesitate to kill him too. But they weren't exactly friends though. Kind of neutral, no wars going on here.

"Well, now that you've mentioned it, I don't really know. But, um, Potter? Can we stay like this for a while?"

Harry couldn't help but grin at the question his friend-emy asked. He was more than content just standing here, his hands around the blonde boy who had lost himself too in a game of death. "Yeah... We can..."

Malfoy knew he had to sort out his thoughts about Potter. What exactly was he to him? Why did he save him? Why is he feeling like this? There was so many things now occupying his mind that wasn't death, it was more vibrant, more lively. But what really got him was the fact that having Potter this close to him was turning him on.

He knew he had to try it, just to see what it was like if it didn't work out. He leaned back a little bit, so that he was facing Potter and was very close to his face, or even better, his lips.

"What are you-"

Harry was silenced by the soft feeling pressed gentely to his lips, it brought the spining world to a crazy stop so fast... And he was happy. He couldn't deny, especially with today, that he was attracted to his ex-enemy and he wanted to do nothing other than cuddle with him in front of the fireplace. He couldn't count how many times he'd woken from a glorious wet dream, or with a boner, with all the thoughts he had of him. He knew it wasn't right, but something just was there.

Malfoy paused for a second in surprise because Harry had actually replied back. He didn't think that this would ever happen, that he would actually be kissing the subject of his day dreams. This boy haunted his mind for almost a year now, taunting him in classes, making him have to work extra hard to pass. His mind was occupied with the dream of being able to touch him in all the right places, to savor him in every way, it tortured his ever last thought.

Harry pressed slightly harder against Malfoy's soft lips before breaking away from the 30 second kiss for air. Harry couldn't stop the lust seep into his eyes, and was even happier when his partener's eyes became glazed also. He knew in the back of his head that this would go very far, that they were running off pure desire for each other that was building up for so long.

"Can I call you Draco now?"

Malfoy laughed, and it felt good to have someone this close laugh like that. "You can call me whatever you want." He grinned, and he attached himself to Harry's mouth once more.


End file.
